PMX-003 The-O
PMX-003 The O is a mobile suit from the series Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. It is piloted by Paptimus Scirocco. Armaments and Features Beam Rifle The O's main weapon is its custom beam rifle. Combined with the Quick Reload feature, makes this beam rifle a potent firing force. Quick Reloader This feature allows The O to quickly reload it's beam rifle, this proves important in battle as The O can maintain a constant rapid fire of beam shots. Beam Saber The O can utilize up to 4 beam sabers simultaneously. Along with its 2 standard arms, The O has two hand-like armaments that extend from the armor beneath its torso. These extra hands allow The O to battle with 4 beam sabers simultaneously. High-Mega Launcher The O has an optional high-mega launcher. History The last of five mobile suits built by Paptimus Scirocco on the Jupitris, The O is Scirocco’s personal mobile suit and perhaps the most powerful. It has very thick armor that could withstand direct beam hits from AMX-004 Qubeley's funnels. Although very bulky and heavy, The O is outfitted with enough thrusters to maneuver and fly at very high speed. In terms of weapons, The O only features 4 beam swords and an optional beam rifle. However, thanks to its unique sub-arms, The O could wield all four swords at once, something that no other Mobile Suit could do. The last special feature of The O however is the bio sensor (which was first installed in the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam), which functions like a psycommu system and allows the powerful Newtype Scirocco to more easily interface with his suit. The O was first fielded in the last days of the Gryps Conflict where it has a big battle with Kamille Bidan’s Zeta Gundam. Despite Scirocco’s great Newtype powers and the strength of The O, he is finally defeated by Kamille who rams the Zeta Gundam in waverider form in The O’s cockpit, impaling Scirocco on its tip. Before he is defeated, however, Scirocco uses the bio sensor to cripple Kamille’s mind. The unit is later succeeded by the PMX-004 Titania. Variants *PMX-003 The O II (Neo Geo/Hauser) *PMX-004 Titania *PMX-005 Bredda Picture gallery MG The O Boxart.jpg|Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam - MG 1/100 - PMX-003 - The O MG PMX-03 The O.jpg|Zeta Gundam - MG 1/100 - PMX-003 - The O MG PMX-03 The O0.jpg|Zeta Gundam - MG 1/100 - PMX-003 - The O MG PMX-03 The O2.jpg|Zeta Gundam - MG 1/100 - PMX-003 - The O MG PMX-03 The O3.jpg|Zeta Gundam - MG 1/100 - PMX-003 - The O MG PMX-03 The O4.jpg|Zeta Gundam - MG 1/100 - PMX-003 - The O _1_2.jpg photo_7.jpg theo_image11.jpg theo1f.jpg Theo-tan.png|MS Girl fan art Notes *The O might possibly be named after Oberon, the King of Fairies and Consort to Titania, from Shakespeare's "A Midsummer Night's Dream". *In Gundam Vs. Gundam Next Plus, The O is unlockable as a PSP Exclusive unit. It has the ability to revive more than once (3 times only) if the assault awakening & Mobility awakening didn't use. References External Links *The O on MAHQ *The O on GundamOfficial